Archive:2011/07/10
Times are in UTC or EST -5 01:14 01:14 01:14 01:14 wolf802: (Okay.) 01:14 01:14 bly1234: *has called a Capita Council meeting* 01:15 kris159: (For Tuesday, though) 01:15 wolf802: (brb one sec then I'll start.) 01:15 bly1234: (...) 01:15 kris159: (I thought we agreed to just wait 'till Tuesday) 01:15 bly1234: (Why not now?) 01:15 bly1234: (When we're here?) 01:15 kris159: (Tourny and Wolf are RPGing with me. 01:15 kris159: (Wolf plans to come to Teredona.) 01:15 bly1234: (Heroi Krane exists?) 01:15 kris159: (I don't wanna do two at once) 01:16 kris159: (You can come to Gammeta as a non-CC meeting after I'm done with Wolf and Tourny) 01:16 wolf802: *Cora exits hyperspace over Teredona I* 01:16 kris159: (Until they come, though, I'm working on LadPain-- oh0 01:16 kris159: Officer: THe Cora just dropped out of hyperspace, sir. 01:16 kris159: Trosco: Commt hem 01:16 kris159: CO: Yes sir. *comms them* 01:17 * wolf802 answers 01:17 dsqtourny: *is on the bridge* 01:17 wolf802: Hello. 01:17 bly1234: *Holds a meeting between the Bion Federation and the Manaki Federation* 01:17 kris159: Trosco: Hello. 01:17 bly1234: *The two are summoned to BlyDonia Prime* 01:17 kris159: Trosco: What brings you here? 01:17 wolf802: We were hoping to land, for a visit. 01:17 Wolf82 (wolf802): And possibly to talk. 01:18 General Trosco (kris159): (*Notes my three-eyed Avatar is following my cursor in the background in Minecraft*) 01:18 General Trosco (kris159): Very well. Transmitting coordinates *nods to the CO* 01:18 General Trosco (kris159): CO: *transmits to a platform on top of this base* 01:19 Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Cora moves towards the given coordinates* 01:19 Bly (bly1234): *Both factions arrive and are taken to the Capita Council building* 01:19 Wolf82 (wolf802): Thank you. *ends the comm* 01:19 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Where is this? 01:19 Wolf82 (wolf802): Teredona I. The Gammetan outpost. 01:19 General Trosco (kris159): Trosco: *Ends comm, and heads to the platform arrival section* 01:19 Wolf82 (wolf802): I'm surprised you don't know about it... 01:20 Bly (bly1234): *Inside the room, emotions are charged. The new Viceroy, Tal Fin, stands on one side while the Manaki Chancellor Hiaza Larka stands on the other side, both are surrounded by their parties. 01:20 * Wolf82 (wolf802) looks at the note from Jescuit. The text has become clear 01:20 Bly (bly1234): *enters* 01:20 Bly (bly1234): (*applause track*) 01:20 Bly (bly1234): (It's nice to be here!) 01:20 Bly (bly1234): (*Laugh track*) 01:20 Bly (bly1234): Everyone, please be seated. 01:20 General Trosco (kris159): (lol!) 01:21 Bly (bly1234): *Everyone sits* 01:21 Bly (bly1234): Now then, we're here to potentially mediate this situation. 01:21 General Trosco (kris159): *arrives, and waits* 01:21 Bly (bly1234): Chancellor Larka: This is outrageous. The Manaki have no quarrel with the Bion's. Why would we order an assassination of their leader? 01:21 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): I've been on BlyDonia for 86 years, Wolf. 01:22 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): I don't know much about what's out here. 01:22 Bly (bly1234): Viceroy Fin: We've captured one of your soldiers, he said everything. 01:22 Wolf82 (wolf802): (>.>) 01:22 Bly (bly1234): Chancellor Larka: You illegitimately captured one of our soldiers? 01:22 Wolf82 (wolf802): (BlyDonia's only been around for like...2 years.) 01:22 Bly (bly1234): (Yeah...) 01:22 General Trosco (kris159): *the platform is completely open on top of a flat building except for a few other landing platforms and arrival stations for those, which aren't very sizeable* 01:22 Wolf82 (wolf802): () 01:22 Wolf82 (wolf802): (We'll roll with it.) 01:23 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (<.<) 01:23 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (...) 01:23 Bly (bly1234): Viceroy Fin: He committed High Murder on our highest official. 01:23 Wolf82 (wolf802): (One sec. >.<) 01:23 Bly (bly1234): Chancellor Larka: And your tortured one of our soldiers as well! 01:23 Bly (bly1234): Viceroy Fin: He committed High Murder on our highest official. 01:23 Bly (bly1234): *Sits and watches* 01:24 General Trosco (kris159): *it's currently 10:23 PM local time* 01:24 General Trosco (kris159): *the stars a clearly visible, and all that can be seen apart from the building are the flood lights which patrol it* 01:24 Bly (bly1234): Chancellor Larka: The Manaki have no quarrel with thee, this is a waste of time. 01:24 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Wolf? 01:24 Wolf82 (wolf802): Note: Dearest Wolf, I'm sorry we could not visit on better terms. Dark times have ravaged much of the universe, unfortunately. The Fleurians have felt this impact greatly. As you know, Kailin is one of the last of her kind... There is something special about her, as I'm sure you can probably already tell. I've taught her what I can. She's been like a daughter to me. Kailin is bound for greatness, but being cooped up with me, learning whatever it is I can teacher... Well, she would much further benefit being with someone like you, out in the galaxy. I'm sure you will take care of one another, and teach each other. As you learn about the other, you will both grow close, I am sure. So, to end, stay safe, and enjoy those grand adventures ahead of you. Your friend, Jescuit 01:24 Bly (bly1234): Viceroy Fin: Assassinating another civilziation's leader is an act of war in the Bion Federation. 01:25 * Wolf82 (wolf802) smiles 01:25 General Trosco (kris159): 01:24 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Wolf? 01:25 Bly (bly1234): Chancellor Larka: Are you seriously willing to go to war over circumstancial evidence that may or may not be true. 01:25 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (The Other.) 01:26 Wolf82 (wolf802): Yes, Jen? 01:26 Bly (bly1234): Viceroy Fin: Our people loved the Viceroy. 01:26 <-{C.E}-Clone (dsqgenclonetrooper) (Moderator) has entered the room> 01:26 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Will I have to hide my abilities from the people of this planet? 01:26 Bly (bly1234): Chancellor Larka: Non sequitur, this is riduclous. 01:26 Wolf82 (wolf802): Well, considering I'm close friends with them... 01:26 Bly (bly1234): Viceroy Fin: Your skirting away from the point, Chancellor. 01:26 Bly (bly1234): If I may interject. 01:26 Wolf82 (wolf802): Though, I wouldn't go around...transforming while we're there. 01:26 Bly (bly1234): A war at this time is not a smart idea. 01:26 Wolf82 (wolf802): Not unless you have to. 01:26 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Bly: If I may ejaculate.) 01:26 Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) 01:26 Bly (bly1234): (>.>) 01:26 Bly (bly1234): (That's a Naga comment) 01:26 General Trosco (kris159): (ROTFL) 01:26 Wolf82 (wolf802): (*facepalm*) 01:27 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Anyway.) 01:27 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kran, you'll be staying with the ship. 01:27 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kran: D= Why? 01:27 Wolf82 (wolf802): ... Because I said so. 01:27 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *sticks my tongue out at him* 01:27 Bly (bly1234): Chief Engineer: *Approaches Wolf* 01:27 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Cora glides into the landing area* 01:27 Wolf82 (wolf802): (I kicked everyone off, remember?) 01:28 General Trosco (kris159): *the light flashes, and a console bleeps* 01:28 Bly (bly1234): Chief Engineer: *approaches fake Wolf* 01:28 General Trosco (kris159): *indicating their arrival* 01:28 Bly (bly1234): Chief Engineer: Fake Wolf? 01:28 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Me: Everyone, into the airlock for cake and ice cream! 01:28 Bly (bly1234): *Fake Wolf is a cardboard cutout* 01:28 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Me: LOL. *Open the door*) 01:28 Bly (bly1234): Chief Engineer: ...*leaves* 01:28 General Trosco (kris159): (He's a R.U.S.E. decoy!) 01:28 Wolf82 (wolf802): *The boarding ramp lowers* 01:29 * Wolf82 (wolf802) gets on the comm 01:29 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin to-- 01:29 Wolf82 (wolf802): *The bridge doors open, Kailin walks in* 01:29 Wolf82 (wolf802): >.> 01:29 General Trosco (kris159): (*2 soldiers are inside at the door, and another two on the outside. A squad of 5 are awaiting to escort Trosco out* 01:29 General Trosco (kris159): (Whoopsparenthesis* 01:29 General Trosco (kris159): *the door opens. I don't know what it looks like.* 01:29 Bly (bly1234): Chancellor Larka: The Manaki would like to avoid war, but will defend our soverignty 01:29 Wolf82 (wolf802): Do you do that all the time? *Spins in her direction, gets off the chair, and walks past ignoring any response* 01:29 General Trosco (kris159): *walks out with my four soliders* 01:29 General Trosco (kris159): *it's fairly windy* 01:29 Wolf82 (wolf802): C'mon, you two. 01:29 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (*between episodes, Jen has taken up medical responsibilities as well as scientific*) 01:30 General Trosco (kris159): *waits at the bottom of the bording ramp* 01:30 * Wolf82 (wolf802) heads to the boarding ramp 01:30 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *follows* 01:30 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Kailin does as well* 01:30 Bly (bly1234): Viceroy Fin: The Bions also wish to avoid war. 01:30 Bly (bly1234): Viceroy Fin: This shall suffice. 01:30 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Walks down the ramp, the other two in tow* 01:30 Bly (bly1234): Chancellor Larka: If our government is responsible, I assure you I knew nothing of it. 01:31 General Trosco (kris159): Greetings from Gammeta. 01:31 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Hello! *waves* 01:31 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kran: *Stacks his Kranberries© business cards* 01:31 General Trosco (kris159): *shouts8 01:31 Wolf82 (wolf802): Hello, Trosco. 01:31 General Trosco (kris159): (WAITBRB) 01:31 Bly (bly1234): Viceroy Fin: Whomever is responsible I trust will be extridated to Bion IV for trial. 01:31 * Wolf82 (wolf802) takes out a Kar98 01:31 Bly (bly1234): Chancellor Larka: If we find one responsible. 01:31 * Wolf82 (wolf802) snipes him 01:31 Wolf82 (wolf802): (JK.) 01:31 Bly (bly1234): Viceroy Fin: *Dies* 01:31 Bly (bly1234): Viceroy Fin: *Does not die* 01:31 * Wolf82 (wolf802) takes out an Stg44 01:31 * Wolf82 (wolf802) pwns him 01:31 Wolf82 (wolf802): (JK.) 01:31 General Trosco (kris159): (OKBACK) 01:32 Wolf82 (wolf802): (WB.) 01:32 Bly (bly1234): Viceroy Fin: *dies again* 01:32 Bly (bly1234): Viceroy Fin: *Comes back to life again* 01:32 General Trosco (kris159): (TY) 01:32 Bly (bly1234): Chancellor Larka: Are you okay? 01:32 Bly (bly1234): Viceroy Fin: Yes. 01:32 Bly (bly1234): ... 01:32 General Trosco (kris159): Trosco: Let's go inside. *leads off, and the squad waits 01:32 General Trosco (kris159): * 01:32 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Follows* 01:32 Bly (bly1234): *Everyone leaves* 01:32 General Trosco (kris159): *The soliders follow WOlf and his towees* 01:32 Bly (bly1234): *Supreme Minister Pavan approaches me* 01:32 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *is half skipping* 01:32 Bly (bly1234): Pavan: Excellent Work, sir. 01:32 Bly (bly1234): I didn't do anything 01:33 Bly (bly1234): Pavan: Yes you did. 01:33 Wolf82 (wolf802): How are things, Trosco? 01:33 Bly (bly1234): No...all I said is that we should avoid war. 01:33 General Trosco (kris159): Good, thankyou. 01:33 Bly (bly1234): And that we should be seated. 01:33 General Trosco (kris159): *we arrive inside* 01:33 Bly (bly1234): Pavan: Regardless. 01:33 Bly (bly1234): Pavan: We avoided war. 01:33 General Trosco (kris159): *there appears to be an archway, very machine-looking* 01:33 Bly (bly1234): Pavan: They wouldn't have gone to war. 01:33 Bly (bly1234): ...What? 01:33 General Trosco (kris159): *walks around it* You and your company must walk through. 01:33 Wolf82 (wolf802): Trosco, this is my assistant, and scientist onboard the Cora, Jen Slune. *motions to her* 01:33 General Trosco (kris159): *it's not very bulky at all* 01:34 * Wolf82 (wolf802) looks at it oddly, but does so regardless, trusting the Gammetans 01:34 Wolf82 (wolf802): Gammetan Troops: *Run out, tackle me and put handcuffs on* 01:34 General Trosco (kris159): *the soliders stay where they are, and will not follow* 01:34 Wolf82 (wolf802): (JKlol) 01:34 General Trosco (kris159): *Greets him on the other side* 01:34 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Kailin walks through* 01:34 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *eyes it* 01:34 General Trosco (kris159): *puts out my hand to Kailin* 01:34 Bly (bly1234): Admiral Komec: Supreme President? 01:34 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): What is this, a weapons remover? 01:34 Bly (bly1234): Yes? 01:34 Wolf82 (wolf802): And this is Kailin. 01:34 Bly (bly1234): Admiral Komec: We've a problem. 01:34 Wolf82 (wolf802): *She shakes his hand* 01:34 Bly (bly1234): Explain. 01:34 General Trosco (kris159): It's a pleasure to meet you, "Kailin." 01:35 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Kris: Tolintolintolintolin) 01:35 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *walks through it* 01:35 General Trosco (kris159): (Wut?) 01:35 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (The Tolin. 01:35 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): ) 01:35 General Trosco (kris159): *puts out my hand to Slune* 01:35 Bly (bly1234): Admiral Komec: One of our cargo ships just exploded on the tarmac of the spaceport. 01:35 General Trosco (kris159): (What's the tolin?) 01:35 Wolf82 (wolf802): (The what?) 01:35 Bly (bly1234): Explain to me again why we have runways whilst our ships take off vertically? 01:35 Bly (bly1234): Admiral Komec: *ignoring me* Emergency teams are enroute. 01:35 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Episode 3: ....) 01:35 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (The stuck up Non-giving-other-people-our-epic-tech race from SG1.) 01:35 General Trosco (kris159): (OHHH) 01:35 General Trosco (kris159): (Tolon) 01:36 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (They are very like the Gammetans.) 01:36 Wolf82 (wolf802): (-Them-) 01:36 General Trosco (kris159): (Thansk ^^) 01:36 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Anyhow, moving on?) 01:36 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Np.) 01:36 Bly (bly1234): You did not answer my question. 01:36 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *looks at the hand* 01:36 Bly (bly1234): Admiral Komec: ... 01:36 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Did you mean as to shake?) 01:36 General Trosco (kris159): ... *looks cock-eyed* 01:36 General Trosco (kris159): (yes) 01:36 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Oh.) 01:36 Wolf82 (wolf802): >.> 01:36 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *shakes it* 01:36 General Trosco (kris159): It's good to meet you, too. 01:37 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (She didn't actually have that confusion in-RPG. That was my mistake.) 01:37 General Trosco (kris159): *pulls myself back* Wolf, have you altered the power generators of the Cora/ 01:37 Bly (bly1234): Furthermore, why are you, an Admiral in the Navy, giving me an obvious armed forces and or state department terrorism report? 01:37 Wolf82 (wolf802): No, however the core has slight changes... 01:37 Bly (bly1234): Admiral Komec: ... 01:37 Wolf82 (wolf802): Why? 01:37 General Trosco (kris159): You may need Turbium. 01:37 General Trosco (kris159): It's fuel, basically. 01:37 Wolf82 (wolf802): Do you, er...sell it here? 01:38 Bly (bly1234): Why don't you just send Admiral Nonsequitor down here, he has as little experience in terrorism affairs as you do. 01:38 Bly (bly1234): Admiral Komec: ... 01:38 General Trosco (kris159): ...We have a supply, yes. 01:38 Bly (bly1234): In addition...whatever. 01:38 Wolf82 (wolf802): What would you need for me to take some? 01:38 General Trosco (kris159): We'll sell it for half price, since it's our ship. Charge the BlyDonians if you want. 01:38 Bly (bly1234): Admiral Komec: Are...you do? 01:38 General Trosco (kris159): Credits. 01:38 Bly (bly1234): done* 01:38 Wolf82 (wolf802): I'm temporarily out of their privateer service. 01:38 General Trosco (kris159): Why so? 01:39 General Trosco (kris159): Let's walk. 01:39 Wolf82 (wolf802): I figured I'd spend a little time on my own so to speak. 01:39 General Trosco (kris159): *starts walking* 01:39 Wolf82 (wolf802): Obviously, I'm not alone. 01:39 * Wolf82 (wolf802) follows 01:39 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *looks to Wolf* 01:39 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Kailin follows, she doesn't seem to make a noise* 01:39 General Trosco (kris159): What kinds of missions have they been giving you, may I ask? 01:39 Bly (bly1234): Why am I, the Supreme President, being briefed about a minor industrial and or accident that happened to a cargo ship? 01:39 Bly (bly1234): Admiral Komec: Because there's nothing else to report. 01:39 Wolf82 (wolf802): Well, just that mission with the probe. After that, I decided to take a break. 01:39 Wolf82 (wolf802): I -do- plan on going back into service, though. 01:39 Bly (bly1234): Admiral Komec: Stop asking me completely logical questions 01:39 Bly (bly1234): ... 01:40 General Trosco (kris159): Huh... I imagined espionage or something. 01:40 Wolf82 (wolf802): So did I... 01:40 General Trosco (kris159): Do they pay you? 01:40 Wolf82 (wolf802): No. At least, not this time. 01:40 Wolf82 (wolf802): I'm sure they would. 01:40 General Trosco (kris159): I see. 01:40 Wolf82 (wolf802): Trosco... 01:41 Wolf82 (wolf802): Are you aware of Fleurians at all? 01:41 General Trosco (kris159): 'Never heard of them. 01:41 Wolf82 (wolf802): Ah. 01:41 General Trosco (kris159): Why? 01:41 Wolf82 (wolf802): Well, Kailin is infact one. 01:42 Wolf82 (wolf802): Anyhow... 01:42 Wolf82 (wolf802): I take it we're going to sit? 01:42 General Trosco (kris159): If you like. 01:42 General Trosco (kris159): *we arrive at the meeting room* 01:43 General Trosco (kris159): *It's just a room with a table (~10 seats), a window covering a long wall looking out to a desolate landscape of gray rocks, and a white ceiling which is the lighting* 01:43 General Trosco (kris159): Please, have a seat. 01:43 General Trosco (kris159): *sits myself* 01:43 * Wolf82 (wolf802) hops into a chair 01:43 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Kailin sits down* 01:43 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *walks with my hands behind my back, inspecting the architecture* 01:43 * Wolf82 (wolf802) spins a few time as tradition 01:43 General Trosco (kris159): Are the Fleurians a race? A civilization? Etcetera? 01:44 Wolf82 (wolf802): A race of sorts... 01:44 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *sits* 01:44 Wolf82 (wolf802): They have special powers of sorts. 01:44 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *looks around the room* 01:44 Wolf82 (wolf802): Healing, detecting lies, it could be many things. 01:44 General Trosco (kris159): (AFK) 01:44 General Trosco (kris159): (few minutes) 01:44 Wolf82 (wolf802): Most of them were wiped out many years ago... 01:44 Wolf82 (wolf802): Jen, enjoying the scenery? 01:44 General Trosco (kris159): (OK back) 01:45 Wolf82 (wolf802): (WB.) 01:45 General Trosco (kris159): By what? 01:45 Wolf82 (wolf802): War, people who hated them... Many things. No one knows exactly what. 01:45 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Not really. 01:45 Wolf82 (wolf802): Most of the history is lost. It was a long, long time ago. 01:45 Wolf82 (wolf802): Trosco? Would it be okay if Jen took a look at your control room? 01:45 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *Teredona is quite drab in all my characters' prior experience* 01:46 General Trosco (kris159): (indeed) 01:46 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *except the Warden* 01:46 General Trosco (kris159): Sure. 01:46 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *he saw the autonomous factory place* 01:46 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *eyes light up* 01:46 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Where is it? 01:46 General Trosco (kris159): (The bases are bland, but the turbium deposites are full of complex manufacturies) 01:46 General Trosco (kris159): Follow the blue arrows *points to one pointing at the door* 01:47 General Trosco (kris159): You'll be there in about a minute. 01:47 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): v.v. 01:47 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *gets up and follows them* 01:47 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: General? 01:47 General Trosco (kris159): Hmm? 01:47 * Wolf82 (wolf802) looks at Kailin with interest, it's one of the few times she's spoken 01:47 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: May I ask what you do here exactly? Do you mine? 01:48 General Trosco (kris159): We mine Turbium and refine it in to things like Turbium power supply and Trinium Turbide, which is used for the hulls of ships and architectural stuff. 01:48 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *arrives* 01:48 General Trosco (kris159): *It's a room filled with officers walking around* 01:48 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: So, you do mine into the ground? 01:49 General Trosco (kris159): *it's sort of circular theater like, where the further out from the center, the higher up the desks get* 01:49 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (...) 01:49 General Trosco (kris159): *the center is a kind of strategical planning table, which is based with a screen* 01:49 01:49 General Trosco (kris159): Yes, but around 90% of what we mine, Turbium-wise, gets restored through use of technology. 01:50 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *stands over it, arms crossed* 01:50 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: What if you picked up a crystal of some sort? 01:50 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *looks around at what I assume are various controls all over the place* 01:50 General Trosco (kris159): *officers are walking around her, it's kind of hectic* 01:50 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Something would come up on the respective console. A video, picked up by a scanner. It's from a recording device drifting in space* 01:50 General Trosco (kris159): Do you mean if our mines encountered them? 01:51 General Trosco (kris159): (? WOlf?) 01:51 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: Yes, I suppose, I do. 01:51 Wolf82 (wolf802): (IDK. Play the video.) 01:51 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Or, something. Whatever's protocol.) 01:51 General Trosco (kris159): Turbium tends to be far from crystal deposites, and we've only been here for a year and a half. 01:51 General Trosco (kris159): (Where is it?) 01:52 General Trosco (kris159): *an officer approaches Slune* 01:52 Wolf82 (wolf802): (The recording device is drifting in dead space.) 01:52 General Trosco (kris159): Officer: Can I help you? 01:52 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *turns to it 01:52 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): * 01:52 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): I don't know. 01:52 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): What's this table do? 01:52 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: What about caves? 01:52 General Trosco (kris159): It's controls the sensors. 01:53 General Trosco (kris159): We encounter them frequently, caves, but none of significance. 01:53 General Trosco (kris159): Officer: It controls the sensors* 01:53 Wolf82 (wolf802): *The scan is identified to have come from soemthing Yulair* 01:53 Wolf82 (wolf802): ian* 01:53 Wolf82 (wolf802): Yulairian* 01:53 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): What kinds of sensors? 01:53 Wolf82 (wolf802): Kailin: I see. Thank you for sharing. 01:54 General Trosco (kris159): Officer: Just close range sensors around the base. 01:54 Wolf82 (wolf802): (We split Kris into 3 different RPGs) 01:54 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Oh. 01:54 Wolf82 (wolf802): (* *) 01:54 General Trosco (kris159): (^^) 01:54 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Mwahahahahahaha!) 01:54 General Trosco (kris159): Other Officer: *picks it up* 01:54 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *wants to know what the image on the table looks like* 01:54 General Trosco (kris159): (Wolf, what's going on with this thing in space?) 01:55 Wolf82 (wolf802): (It's a recording device with a video on it. It's coming up on the scans for one reason or another.) 01:55 Wolf82 (wolf802): (It seems to be giving off odd waves.) 01:55 General Trosco (kris159): *it's a dark blue background with pale blue grid markings, and has a few lines originating from a center small dot* 01:55 General Trosco (kris159): *some of the lines end in Xs, and others continue after the Xs* 01:56 General Trosco (kris159): Other officer: *shouts over to the space officer, reporting it* 01:56 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (This happening in the control room?)_ 01:56 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yes.) 01:56 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): <.< 01:56 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): What's going on? 01:57 Wolf82 (wolf802): (>.> Is it, Kris?) 01:57 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Soz. Jumped to conclusions.) 01:57 General Trosco (kris159): SpaOff: *comms FH-16* 01:57 General Trosco (kris159): (yes) 01:57 General Trosco (kris159): Officer; A lot of things. 01:57 General Trosco (kris159): Colonel Plaeterox: *responds* Yes? 01:58 Wolf82 (wolf802): *A scan shows the video is labled Y-A22-B-R9 05/16/2011* 01:58 General Trosco (kris159): SpaOff: Move to the following coordinates and pick up small object with the also-following signature. *transmits stuff* 01:58 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *runs over to the guy who picked it up* 01:58 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *looks at his screen* 01:58 General Trosco (kris159): Officer: *looks at Slune strangely* 01:58 Wolf82 (wolf802): *It could be played now, or you can wait and see if it's A BOMB* 01:59 General Trosco (kris159): *it's a circular planet int he middle, Teredona, with several dots around the planet respresnting ships* 01:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Even though a video can't really be a bomb* 01:59 General Trosco (kris159): (How can I play it if I'm not near it?) 01:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): (That's just it.) 01:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): (You'll have to look.) 01:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Either by hand or on the screen.) 01:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Your call. Analyze or play.) 01:59 General Trosco (kris159): Colonel Plaeterox: Confirmed, home. Moving out 01:59 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): What's that? *points to the dot that isn't a ship* 01:59 General Trosco (kris159): (Screen) 01:59 General Trosco (kris159): (Hand*0 02:00 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Kris: I'M SO CONFUSED) 02:00 General Trosco (kris159): Officer: IT's a space station. 02:00 General Trosco (kris159): *A dot, FH-16, is seen moving* 02:00 Wolf82 (wolf802): So, do you plan on expanding in the Appearance, Trosco? 02:00 Wolf82 (wolf802): Or is Gammeta staying where it is? 02:01 General Trosco (kris159): I'm fairly confident we'll recolonize Kortorisa IV, but the colonization of Hydephiilo is a bigger priority. 02:01 General Trosco (kris159): Politically, the Appearence seems a bit too unstable for us at the moment. 02:01 General Trosco (kris159): *The dot has a line after it, represneting where it's been* 02:01 Wolf82 (wolf802): Understandably. It's unstable in general. 02:01 General Trosco (kris159): Indeed. 02:02 General Trosco (kris159): *the officer zooms slightly in to the ship, and the dot that is the video thing shows up* 02:02 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): That looks like some kind of video recording device. 02:02 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Any secondary scans/more thoruough scans done?) 02:02 General Trosco (kris159): *it appears the video thing is moving towards FH-16, since nothign else can be seen* 02:02 General Trosco (kris159): SpaOff: ...It's a dot. 02:03 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Who's SpaOff? 02:03 Wolf82 (wolf802): (The Space Officer.) 02:03 Wolf82 (wolf802): (He's the scanner guy. Or something.) 02:03 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (???_ 02:03 General Trosco (kris159): SpaOff: Alpha Master sixteen, report. 02:03 Wolf82 (wolf802): (*ANswers a question to Kris again*) 02:03 General Trosco (kris159): (Space management and long range scanner guy) 02:03 General Trosco (kris159): (the two work together, actually) 02:04 General Trosco (kris159): *on a table with two screen* 02:04 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *takes out my comm* 02:04 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Wolf. 02:04 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): There's something going on down here. 02:04 * Wolf82 (wolf802) answers I guess?! 02:04 Wolf82 (wolf802): Oh? 02:04 General Trosco (kris159): Colonel Plaeterox: This is Alpha Master sixteen to Home, reporting. It appears to be some kind of video recording device, over, no more than 3 meters. 02:04 Wolf82 (wolf802): What's going on? 02:04 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): The officers are all freaking out about a really small dot on the screen? 02:04 Wolf82 (wolf802): *It's actually smaller. About 2 inches in width and height* 02:05 General Trosco (kris159): SpaOff: These things happen all the time, really. 02:05 Wolf82 (wolf802): What he said. 02:05 General Trosco (kris159): ("no more than"...? 02:05 General Trosco (kris159): ) 02:05 Wolf82 (wolf802): (....) 02:05 Wolf82 (wolf802): (>.) 02:05 Wolf82 (wolf802): (NVM lol) 02:05 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): screen.* 02:05 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (WHERE IS SPAOFF?) 02:05 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Next to you.) 02:05 General Trosco (kris159): (RIGHT NEXT TO YOU) 02:05 Wolf82 (wolf802): (LOL) 02:05 Wolf82 (wolf802): (NO BIG LOL, JK) 02:05 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (Kk.) 02:06 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Yes but still. 02:06 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): I'm bored. 02:06 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Tourny: I'M SO CONFUSED) 02:06 General Trosco (kris159): (You were encountered by the short-range sensor officer, you're now at the long-range sensor and space management officers desk) 02:06 Wolf82 (wolf802): Then see what it is. We won't be too long. 02:06 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *deactivates comm* 02:06 General Trosco (kris159): Colonel Plaeterox: Home this is Alpha Master sixteen, requesting orders. We've arrived at the target, over. 02:06 Wolf82 (wolf802): Anyhow, Trosco. Do you perhaps have a database of history in this galaxy, or possibly a different galaxy here I could look at? 02:07 General Trosco (kris159): ...Any galaxy? 02:07 Wolf82 (wolf802): Um, preferably here. 02:07 General Trosco (kris159): SpaOff: Alpha Master Sixteen this is Home, standby, over. 02:07 Wolf82 (wolf802): Voice in SpaOff's Head: Pllaay iiit 02:07 Wolf82 (wolf802): (JK) 02:07 General Trosco (kris159): SpaOff: *comms Trosco* 02:07 General Trosco (kris159): Wa-- Exuse me 02:07 General Trosco (kris159): *answers* Yes? 02:08 Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Kris likes protocol. Which is good*) 02:08 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *rests my head in my hands, with my elbows resting on SpaOff's desk* 02:08 General Trosco (kris159): SpaOff: FH-16 has encountered a miniature video-recording device. 02:08 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): It's not miniature. 02:08 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): IT's normal sized. 02:08 General Trosco (kris159): SpaOff: Please get off the desk, it's touch-sensetive 02:08 General Trosco (kris159): Desk: Ow! 02:08 General Trosco (kris159): Desk: Ow! 02:08 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): ... 02:08 General Trosco (kris159): Desk: Ow! 02:08 General Trosco (kris159): Desk: Ow! 02:08 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): It is? 02:08 General Trosco (kris159): Desk: Ow! 02:08 Wolf82 (wolf802): (LOL) 02:09 General Trosco (kris159): Desk: Ow! 02:09 General Trosco (kris159): Desk: Ow! 02:09 General Trosco (kris159): Desk: Ow! 02:09 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *gets up* 02:09 General Trosco (kris159): Desk: Ow! 02:09 General Trosco (kris159): Desk: Releif. 02:09 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): v.v 02:09 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *touches it* 02:09 General Trosco (kris159): Desk: Ow! 02:09 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Kris, were there any secondary scans done, or any other more thorough scans?) 02:09 General Trosco (kris159): (RKAIJCHNE Odd waves, you say?) 02:09 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *goes to find it's pleasure center* 02:09 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yes.) 02:10 General Trosco (kris159): SpaOff: It's miniature compared to regular space objects like ships, which are around point five kilometers. 02:10 General Trosco (kris159): SpaOff: Shall I order FH-16 to bring it onboard? 02:10 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): Wait. 02:11 General Trosco (kris159): Scan it further, then report back to me. 02:11 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): What if it's a bomb? 02:11 General Trosco (kris159): SpaOff: Very well. *Shuts off comm* FH-16 revealed it's not a bomb. Alpha Master Sixteen, this is Home, your orders are to scan the target completely. Make sure it's not dangerous. 02:12 General Trosco (kris159): Colonel Plaeterox: Home this is Alpha Master Sixteen, we copy, over. *order sthe officer to scan it* 02:12 General Trosco (kris159): Anyway. 02:12 General Trosco (kris159): You were saying? 02:12 Wolf82 (wolf802): *It has video on it. And it's recent, from the day of the attack when Yulair went kaput* 02:13 General Trosco (kris159): (25th May, was that?) 02:13 Wolf82 (wolf802): Well, do you have any old starmaps or anything...historical? 02:13 Wolf82 (wolf802): (I think.) 02:13 General Trosco (kris159): (12th) 02:13 General Trosco (kris159): ...Nope, only recent ones. 02:13 Wolf82 (wolf802): Ah. 02:13 Wolf82 (wolf802): Oh, well. 02:13 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *subtly moves closer to SpaOff* 02:13 General Trosco (kris159): Gammeta originated from another galaxy. Far, far away. 02:13 Wolf82 (wolf802): Yes... 02:14 General Trosco (kris159): SpaOff: *looks up to Slune breifly, then back down to the desk* 02:14 Wolf82 (wolf802): Anyhow, not to cut you short, but I'm a bit interested in this thing Jen was talking about... 02:14 General Trosco (kris159): (How can I access the video, Wolf?) 02:14 General Trosco (kris159): Ok. Do you want to head there? 02:14 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Well, it let out an emergency play. Kind of like a comm.) 02:14 Wolf82 (wolf802): Sure. 02:14 General Trosco (kris159): *gets up* Let's go *walks out( 02:14 Wolf82 (wolf802): (You'll have to get it, first, though.) 02:14 General Trosco (kris159): *And along the blue arrows!* 02:15 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Normally you wouldn't but it's in bad condition.) 02:15 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Follows, Kailin does as well* 02:15 General Trosco (kris159): Colonel Plaeterox: Home this is Alpha Master Sixteen. Scans report it's not dangerous, but it's emitting a strange wave, as well as a communique. 02:15 General Trosco (kris159): Colonel Plaeterox: It's also slightly damaged, over. 02:16 General Trosco (kris159): SpaOff: Copy that Alpha Master Sixteen, standby. 02:16 General Trosco (kris159): *we arrive, timingly* 02:16 General Trosco (kris159): Trosco: *arrives at the center table* 02:16 General Trosco (kris159): Trosco: What's the situation? 02:16 Wolf82 (wolf802): (brb) 02:17 General Trosco (kris159): SpaOff: It's not dangerous, but is emiting a communique and a strange wave, and it's damaged. 02:17 General Trosco (kris159): *it's quiet, with the obvious loud chatter from officers, but almost permanent small chatter from officers* 02:18 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Back.) 02:18 General Trosco (kris159): Very well... 02:18 General Trosco (kris159): Access the communique. 02:18 * Wolf82 (wolf802) looks at the screen 02:18 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): *moves closer again* 02:18 General Trosco (kris159): SpaOff: Alpha Master Sixteen this is base. Open communications with it.* 02:18 General Trosco (kris159): Colonel Plaeterox: Copy that Home. 02:18 General Trosco (kris159): Colonel Plaeterox: *comms it* 02:19 Wolf82 (wolf802): *It's above the helmet of a pilot* 02:19 General Trosco (kris159): Colonel Plaeterox: Whoops, wrong button. 02:19 General Trosco (kris159): (What?) 02:19 General Trosco (kris159): *accepts the comm from it* 02:19 General Trosco (kris159): Colonel Plaeterox: * 02:19 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Ohlol) 02:19 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (brb) 02:19 Wolf82 (wolf802): *The view is from just above the helmet of a pilot. It's like a guncam, but on the pilot's helmet. Obv.* 02:19 General Trosco (kris159): (The view of what?) 02:19 Wolf82 (wolf802): (The video.) 02:20 General Trosco (kris159): (...What pilot?) 02:20 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Whoever was wearing the helmet this device came off of.) 02:20 General Trosco (kris159): (ohhh) 02:20 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Proceed?) 02:20 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Soz. Worded it bad.) 02:20 General Trosco (kris159): (I'm...) 02:20 General Trosco (kris159): (just wait) 02:21 General Trosco (kris159): (So once I've accepted the communication from the helmet device, it will display on my screens, like a videocomm?) 02:21 Wolf82 (wolf802): (The device is a helmet camera of a pilot that was flying during the attack. The video is more or less --) 02:21 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yeah.) 02:21 General Trosco (kris159): (ok) 02:22 General Trosco (kris159): Colonel Plaeterox: *the video shows up, and is also transmitted to a screens in the control room, which can be seen by both the central table and the SpaOff-Long-range sensor desk* 02:22 Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Waits for Tourny*) 02:23 General Trosco (kris159): (He's... AFK...) 02:23 Wolf82 (wolf802): ( /brb'd.) 02:23 General Trosco (kris159): (oh) 02:23 Wolf82 (wolf802): (brb) 02:23 General Trosco (kris159): (So what's going to happen?) 02:23 Wolf82 (wolf802): (*gets a plane ticket*) 02:23 Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Flies to his house, rings his doorbell*) 02:23 Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Tells him to get back on*) 02:23 Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Flies back*) 02:23 Wolf82 (wolf802): (K, back.) 02:23 General Trosco (kris159): (lol) 02:24 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Well, given we want to pursue that story, it'll reveal something to the attack on Yulair. 02:24 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Hurry up, Tourny!1) 02:24 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Meh.) 02:25 Wolf82 (wolf802): (I guess I'll just do it without him.) 02:25 Wolf82 (wolf802): (>.>) 02:25 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Darn, didn't work.) 02:25 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Shall I, or should we wait?) 02:25 General Trosco (kris159): (WAITZORZ) 02:25 Wolf82 (wolf802): (KZORS) 02:28 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (AFK) 02:28 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Figures.) 02:28 General Trosco (kris159): (lol) 02:28 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Go on, or wait till later?) 02:28 General Trosco (kris159): (Wait) 02:28 Wolf82 (wolf802): (K.) 02:28 General Trosco (kris159): (I like using this new code named stuff) 02:29 General Trosco (kris159): (I may make an article about it to put it in stone) 02:29 Wolf82 (wolf802): (It's epic.) General Trosco left room 'the appearance realm': Sun, Jul 10 02:44:07 2011 General Trosco entered chat room 'the appearance realm': Sun, Jul 10 02:49:02 2011 02:49 02:49 02:49 02:49 Wolf82 (wolf802): *The video begins* 02:49 Wolf82 (wolf802): Wolf82 (wolf802): (The device is a helmet camera of a pilot that was flying during the attack. The video is more or less --) 02:50 General Trosco (kris159): *The video is playing on one screen visible the center table, anotehr screen visible to the SpaOff-lOng range sensor table and another to Colonel Plaerox. 02:50 Wolf82 (wolf802): Voice: --Lue 9, 46, 46, you better get your ass up here! *The pilot looks up, breathing heavy. A-22s are on all sides of him, heading towards ships that look aestetically similiar* 02:50 General Trosco (kris159): (Colonel Plaeterox*) 02:50 General Trosco (kris159): (to what?) 02:50 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Above him is his flight leader* 02:51 Wolf82 (wolf802): Voice: My, god! Radiant! 02:51 General Trosco (kris159): (I mean, looks similar to what?) 02:51 Wolf82 (wolf802): *He looks to his left after a loud whoosh. The mid-nose section snaps in half* 02:51 Wolf82 (wolf802): (A-22s.) 02:51 Wolf82 (wolf802): (They look similiar to A-22.s0 02:51 General Trosco (kris159): (ohh) 02:51 Wolf82 (wolf802): )* 02:51 Wolf82 (wolf802): *The ship floats like that for a few seconds, then literally is engulfed in flames* 02:51 * Wolf82 (wolf802) winces at the sight off that 02:51 General Trosco (kris159): (T, can you demote Gblaxer to Power user?) 02:52 Wolf82 (wolf802): *It turns into a giant fireball, and is evaporated* 02:52 Wolf82 (wolf802): *He looks ahead of him. All the fighters charge* 02:52 Wolf82 (wolf802): *One goes particuarlly fast, the pilot shouts a battlecry, "Couraaaageee!"* 02:53 Wolf82 (wolf802): *He, along with the rest of the flight are soon caught in flames of exploding fuel tanks and missiles* 02:53 Wolf82 (wolf802): *The video skips, breaks, and then seems to stop. The burning hands of the pilot are seen, but in his line of sight is a ship* 02:53 General Trosco (kris159): What the f-- 02:53 Wolf82 (wolf802): *It's one of the enemy ships* 02:54 Wolf82 (wolf802): *It seems to be triangular* 02:54 Wolf82 (wolf802): *With a large ring around it* 02:54 Jen Slune (dsqtourny): (*Goa'uld*) 02:54 Wolf82 (wolf802): *There's several of them. And one of them has a beam heading in the direction of Yulair* 02:54 Wolf82 (wolf802): (IKR.) 02:55 General Trosco (kris159): (is this fight in space?) 02:55 Wolf82 (wolf802): *The beam is large enough to be the diameter of a city, but small in comparison to the ship, showing its extreme size* 02:55 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yes.) 02:55 Wolf82 (wolf802): Does that look at all familiar to you, Trosco? 02:55 Wolf82 (wolf802): *The video suddenly plays again* 02:56 General Trosco (kris159): Not at all. 02:56 General Trosco (kris159): I'm guessing the beams what erased all evidence. 02:56 Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: *Screams in agony. The A-22 is rotating around. For a split second, you can see the beam hitting one of the cities* 02:56 Wolf82 (wolf802): *His screams stop, his head drops* 02:56 General Trosco (kris159): Oof, that's a big beam. 02:57 Wolf82 (wolf802): *A deafening screech of metal to metal immits from the video* 02:57 General Trosco (kris159): *Autovolume handles it* 02:57 Wolf82 (wolf802): *You can tell the A-22 just hit something very hard. The camera is suddenly in space, with the burning A-22 floating away, rotating violently* 02:57 Wolf82 (wolf802): *The video stutters, and ends* 02:58 Wolf82 (wolf802): That, Jen... 02:58 General Trosco (kris159): ... 02:58 Wolf82 (wolf802): Was my home... Category:Chatlog Category:Chatlog of 2011 Category:Chatlog of 2011/07